


Эскорт-услуги Драко и Гарри

by MonStra4ka (MonStra)



Series: Эскорт-услуги Драко и Гарри [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonStra/pseuds/MonStra4ka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к "Эскорт-услугам Драко". Быть вместе не так просто, как казалось сначала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco and Harrys' Escort Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117103) by [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/pseuds/dysonrules). 



> П.А.: Едва обмакнув ногу в озеро слэша, я сразу бросилась в омут с головой, чтобы проверить: утону или все-таки поплыву. Те, кому понравились «Эскорт-услуги Драко», пожалуйста, учтите, что эта история отнюдь не столь же невинна. Вот совсем. Вообще-то, мне срочно надо облиться ледяной водой. Святой водой. Хотя погодите, это, наверное, плохая идея…

Драко задумчиво смотрел в окно, хотя невозможно было что-то разглядеть сквозь бесконечные ручейки дождевых капель, которые сбегали по стеклу и собирались на карнизе.

«Отличный у Поттера вид открывается», — криво усмехнулся он, изучая ряды одинаковых мокро-серых крыш, уныло растянувшиеся до горизонта, где они скрывались в облаке окутавшего Лондон тумана. Дом на Гриммо Плейс, 12 оставался все таким же мрачным, как бы Поттер его ни украшал. Внезапный порыв ветра бросил в окно еще одну пригоршню капель, закрыв и без того скромный вид.

Драко вздохнул и уперся лбом в раму. От каждого выдоха стекло запотевало. Где-то за спиной Поттер с тихим шелестом перевернул страницу. Ох уж эти его вечные исследования! Самому Драко редко хватало терпения столько времени просиживать над бессчетными книгами и свитками, лучше уж биться с ужасными чудовищами на свежем воздухе. В четырех стенах в голову лезло слишком много мыслей, особенно в спальне Гарри Поттера, когда сам Гарри Поттер сидит тут же за столом.

Драко спиной почувствовал взгляд: Гарри будто прочитал его мысли, но ничего не сказал. Драко печально усмехнулся, зная, что тот просто не смел заговорить. Они бы обязательно поругались, а Гарри отлично знал, где заканчиваются их ссоры.

У Драко пересохло во рту от одной мысли, но он сдержался и не посмотрел на кровать. Зря он согласился сопровождать Поттера в Хогвартс три месяца назад! Гарри тогда настоял, чтобы они ненадолго свернули с пути и уничтожили последнюю реликвию Вольдеморта. За этим решением последовала серия печальных происшествий — и вот чем все закончилось. Драко вспомнил роковую ночь в лесу, где ему пришлось спасти жизнь Гарри поцелуем. Фэйри предупреждала: «У всех подарков есть цена. Интересно, хватит ли тебе сил заплатить за свой». Драко не понял тогда, но теперь все кристально ясно: ценой стала роковая привязанность, которая с тех самых пор приковала его к Поттеру.

Вот бы вернуться в ту ночь и все изменить. Пусть Поттер сгинет в фэйском царстве, а Драко получит назад свою жизнь. Жизнь без проклятых зеленых глаз, заполнивших собой каждый уголок сознания. Жизнь без атласной кожи и манящих губ…

Драко выругался, когда тело ответило на привычные мысли. Он оттолкнулся от окна и направился к двери.

— Я пройдусь, — бросил он. Поттер явно удивился.

— В такую погоду? Ты же ненавидишь Лондон.

— Мне надо выпить, — и пусть только Гарри посмеет напомнить, что гостиная и кухня забиты спиртным.

— Драко…

Рука словно примерзла к дверной ручке. Гарри никогда его так не называл, только… только в порыве страсти. Малфой прикрыл глаза.

— Не уходи, — сердце попробовало выпрыгнуть из груди.

Он выругался и зло дернул за ручку. Дверь распахнулась и оглушительно ударилась о стену, Драко вылетел вслед за ней, пытаясь убежать от своих демонов.

Демоны — в лице сомкнувшихся на плече пальцев — поймали его на полпути к лестничной площадке. Гарри развернул его лицом к себе и потребовал:

— Малфой, скажи, в чем дело.

Драко изучил его из-под полуприкрытых век. Ничего особенного. Очки опять сползли с переносицы, а волосы похожи на воронье гнездо, потому что Гарри всегда взъерошивает их, когда читает — и если бы только эта привычка не казалась Драко такой милой. Боже, ведь повторись все — он ничего бы не изменил: и жизнь бы Гарри спас, и все остальное — только чтобы снова оказаться здесь. Драко отошел и прислонился к стене, будто бы скучая, но на самом деле — чтобы избежать прикосновений. Поттер опустил руку.

— Слушай, я знаю, что тебе тяжело сидеть взаперти, но в такую погоду никто не путешествует. Пара дней и работа появится, и это в худшем случае. А пока перестань вести себя, как хищник в клетке. Может, поможешь мне найти что-нибудь полезное?

Драко просверлил его злобным взглядом. У Поттера была идея-фикс: разрушить чары Вольдеморта и снова сделать путешествия и аппарацию безопасными.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что если вернуть аппарацию, мы останемся без работы? — Поттер только рассмеялся.

— Ты никогда не останешься без работы. Ты слишком сильно любишь сражаться с темной магией, на твой век ее хватит за глаза. К тому же, это правильный поступок.

Ты никогда не останешься без работы. Ты, не мы. Эти слова ранили куда сильнее, чем Драко готов был признать. Будто Поттер его уже отпустил… или прогнал. Да и эти его «правильные поступки» уже причинили Драко немало страданий. Сейчас «правильным» казалось вернуться в спальню и утащить с собой Гарри... который прекрасно это понимал, когда бросался вдогонку.

Драко поддался порыву: обхватил Поттера за шею и впился ему в губы грубым поцелуем. Он хотел причинить боль, наказать за постоянное, переполняющее его желание, которое никак не удовлетворить. Поттер напрягся и только подлил этим масла в огонь.

У них всегда так: Драко нападает, разрушает оборону Гарри, подавляет его дурацкое ханжеское возмущение, пока тот не ломается под давлением простой животной похоти.

Но Драко все равно ощутил привычное торжество — и облегчение — когда Поттер расслабился, вздохом обозначая поражение. Драко боялся, что однажды Гарри не сдастся, и все закончится.

Правой рукой Поттер запутался в его волосах, а левой — вытащил рубашку из-за пояса брюк и скользнул по спине. Драко нагнулся и, не разрывая поцелуя, приподнял Гарри над полом и отнес назад в комнату, где бесцеремонно уронил на кровать, и остановился, только чтобы стянуть рубашку. Глазами пригрозил: «Только рискни подняться!», но у Поттера уже был такой отрешенный взгляд, а губы, еще влажные от поцелуя, так раскрылись, что стало понятно: он никуда не собирается. Драко застонал и опустился на кровать, яростно рванул на Гарри рубашку, коснулся наконец обнаженной кожи и снова поцеловал. Вздох Поттера развеселил: рубашкам всегда доставалось от Драко — всю комнату усеивали пуговицы. Это воспоминание немного притушило ярость, Ранить больше никого не хотелось.

Очки отправились в угол кровати, Драко на секунду зарылся пальцами в мягчайших волосах и провел языком по нёбу Гарри. Божественный вкус!

Поттер ласкал голую спину Драко, и он весь покрылся мурашками. Потом Гарри внезапно передвинулся, обхватив его бедрами. Малфой резко втянул воздух, ощутив его под собой, горячего и твердого.

Одежда теперь только мешала. Драко неохотно разорвал поцелуй, чтобы спуститься ниже — вслед за руками, он скользнул по груди и животу к поясу поттеровских джинсов.

Драко обвел языком пупок и Гарри изогнулся под ним, руками больно вцепляясь в волосы. Малфой засмеялся: он никогда не упускал возможности использовать чувствительность Поттера себе на пользу.

Гарри быстро остался без джинсов, за ними последовало белье, и наконец Драко обхватил рукой напряженный член, вызвав тихий вскрик наслаждения. Он лениво провел языком по всей длине, а потом взял головку в рот. Гарри задохнулся и ослабил хватку: теперь пальцы едва касались висков Драко.

Драко не останавливался, он лизал, гладил, водил вверх-вниз губами и языком, доводя до безумия, пока Гарри не затрясся в бездумном возбуждении, а его дыхание не превратилось в рваные вздохи. Малфой остановился, когда почувствовал, что Поттер скоро взорвется, мстительно продлевая пытку. Сработало.

— Боже, Драко… Пожалуйста!

Малфой застонал. Как ни любил он доводить Поттера до такого состояния, эта сладкая мука всегда отдавала горечью. Драко сдался, снова обхватывая член губами, лаская, пока Гарри не вскрикнул, отдаваясь сотрясающему оргазму.

Малфой отпустил Гарри и языком прочертил путь вверх, пока снова не достиг груди. Ему нравилось смотреть в затуманенные зеленые глаза, из которых еще не ушли следы страсти. Пока вина и упреки не успели вернуться. В этот раз не повезло: Гарри закрыл глаза. Занавес упал, оставив Драко снаружи. Он попытался задавить в себе разочарование.

Поттер внезапно обнял его, не давая встать и уйти из комнаты. Драко всегда давал и никогда не получал. Просить больше, чем Гарри мог дать, не хотелось, и он в одиночестве наслаждался воспоминаниями о том, как Поттер терял из-за него контроль. Драко улегся головой на теплую грудь и вздохнул. Гарри хотел было что-то сказать, но ему пришлось сначала прочистить горло. Драко прижал пальцы к его губам.

— Ш-ш-ш.

Вина и так уже накатывала волнами, Поттер сделает только хуже. Драко не мог попросить о том, в чем действительно нуждался. Оно имело весьма отдаленное отношение к сексу.

Наконец он отстранился, не встречаясь с Гарри глазами, поднялся с кровати и вышел из комнаты. На пороге обернулся: Гарри уже сел и спустил ноги на пол. Лицо спрятано в ладонях, на плечах — рубашка без пуговиц. В горле у Драко встал ком.  
— Я буду внизу.


	2. Chapter 2

Шаги Драко простучали по лестнице и замолкли. Гарри хотелось спрятаться под одеяло и не просыпаться, пока все проблемы не решатся сами собой – лет через сто, наверное.

Снова надев очки, он соскользнул с кровати и прошлепал к джинсам, которые Драко небрежно отбросил в сторону. Гарри покраснел, вспомнив, что между ними было, и нахмурился, когда по телу пробежала сладкая дрожь. Господи, да что с ним не так? Натягивая одежду, он подумал, что хуже всего то, что с каждым прикосновением он чувствует все меньше вины и сожаления. Вообще-то, слишком легко было бы просто прекратить сопротивление и полностью отдаться Драко.

Гарри присел на кровать и расстегнул манжеты: рубашка отправится в кучу уже изуродованных. Он горько усмехнулся, зная, что носит рубашки на пуговицах только потому, что Драко обожает их рвать. Гарри сглотнул и ударил кулаком по кровати.

Почему он так одержим этим засранцем? Как допустил все эти сложности? Сначала все было так просто – почти естественно. Гарри сам приложил для этого все усилия.

Он стянул рубашку, пошел к шкафу за новой и вспомнил. Покидая пещеру, где остался последний хоркрукс, они едва не хихикали от радости. Гарри вскружила голову вернувшаяся магия и успешное исцеление Малфоя. Драко просто был счастлив остаться в живых.

Они недалеко ушли, прежде чем вцепиться друг в друга в безумном желании – им хватило мантии, брошенной на клеверную полянку, на которой Драко и познакомил его с доселе неведомыми ощущениями.

— Плоть – это плоть, Поттер, — сказал тогда Малфой. – Желание – это желание.

Но когда все закончилось, раскаяние Гарри буквально стояло в воздухе. Он так и не смог объяснить, что сожалел он лишь о том, как неразрывно его чувства оказались сплетены с этой хитроумной паутиной имени Драко Малфоя. Гарри ненавидел то, как он хотел – как нуждался в Драко – вплоть до физической боли. Пусть желание – просто желание, но почему бы Гарри не возжелать кого-нибудь другого? Почему ему нужно от Малфоя больше, чем ни к чему не обязывающие отношения, которые тот предлагал: остроумный приятель и лучший любовник, которого только можно представить? Но Гарри хотел большего, хоть и знал, что для Малфоя он просто приятное развлечение. Еще его беспокоило, что Драко никогда не позволял ему ответить взаимностью: доводил до кульминации и убегал прочь, как испуганный олень.

Гарри вздохнул и натянул бледно-зеленую рубашку, скрипя зубами и представляя разлетающиеся по всей комнате пуговицы. Тихо чертыхнулся.

Стоило вернуться к исследованиям, но без Малфоя комната опустела. Гарри отчаянно вцепился себе в волосы. Когда Драко был здесь, он отвлекал и мешал читать. Взгляд как магнитом тянуло к нему, мечущемуся по комнате, словно запертый в клетке лев, или стоящему у залитого дождем окна. Теперь Драко ушел – но читать снова не получалось, потому что Гарри по нему скучал.

Гарри опять выругался и пошел к двери. Как ни тяжело с Малфоем, без него еще хуже.

***

Срочно надо выпить. Драко прошел в гостиную — повсюду светлое дерево и бледные ткани — и выудил из буфета графин бренди. Он взял бокал и отправился дальше по коридору, туда, где ему было удобней всего – в кабинет. Относительно небольшая комната вся была заставлена томами в кожаных переплетах. Красное дерево, почти не тронутое Поттером, бордовая и травянисто-зеленая обивка. Мрачные приглушенные цвета – под стать настроению.

Драко до краев наполнил бокал, зажег камин коротким взмахом палочки и расположился на кушетке, любуясь потрескивающим огнем. И зачем он вообще остался с Поттером?

Надо бы уйти. На другом конце Лондона ждала своя квартира. В волшебном районе – не то что эта развалюха, окруженная магглами.

Но Драко знал, что никуда не денется. По крайней мере, пока Люпин и Тонкс не вернутся. Они жили с Гарри, но узнав, что тот вернул силы, вскоре отправились в запоздалый медовый месяц. Присутствие Драко их слегка удивило, но через пару недель Люпин понял, что они больше не враждуют.

Драко усмехнулся и сделал большой глоток. Ну, по крайней мере, не явно. Иногда Драко казалось, что он уничтожает Гарри изнутри. Ломает его железные нравственные принципы и заменяет жалкими банальностями, заставляет верить, что все это — просто ни к чему не обязывающее развлечение. Возможно, именно так все и началось, но теперь для Драко шутки кончились. Он намертво застрял в поттеровских сетях. Впрочем, он ни за что не доверит Гарри такой компромат. Пусть он и дальше думает, что Драко – ветреный ублюдок, чем узнает, что ему не все равно…

Драко опустил бокал и прижался пальцами к ноющим вискам. Ему точно пора уходить, но больно было представлять Поттера одного в огромном пустом доме. Пусть Гарри и отказывался признавать это, но в нем зияла огромная пропасть одиночества, она постоянно угрожала затянуть Драко и утопить в необъятном желании Гарри. Да если честно, Драко тоже не хотел быть один. Черт, стоило только подумать о расставании, как в сердце будто кинжалы впиваются.

Драко почувствовал присутствие Гарри до того, как что-то услышал. У Поттера была дурацкая привычка ходить по дому босиком. Хотя, надо признать, это сильно упрощало процесс снимания джинсов… Поттер замер у Драко за спиной и коснулся пальцами его висков, продолжая массаж. Малфой вздохнул и позволил себе это маленькое удовольствие.

Гарри как обычно молчал, а его руки нежно, но твердо гладили виски и макушку, потом спустились к шее. Большими пальцами Гарри помял напряженные узелки в основании черепа и переместился к плечам, сжимая и отпуская их. Пальцы были жаркими и сильными, и Драко овладело блаженное тепло, приятно перекликающееся с алкоголем. Боже, он снова возбудился. С этим точно надо что-то делать.

Он потянулся и схватил Гарри за руки.

— Хватит, Поттер, — выговорил он заплетающимся языком. – Иди, что ли, книжку почитай. — Он нежно сжал пальцы, чтобы смягчить резкие слова. Гарри помедлил, и Драко нахмурился. Этого только не хватало: Поттеру приспичило поговорить. Последнее, чего бы Драко сейчас хотелось – это анализировать их чокнутые отношения. Он и сам по себе тратил на это немало времени. – Вообще-то, дай и мне какую-нибудь. Попробую помочь с твоими проклятыми исследованиями.

Гарри вздохнул, но послушно направился к ближайшему столу, где уже было разложено несколько томов. Он бросил один из них Драко, устроился на другом конце кушетки, уложив ногу на подушку, и смерил его спокойным взглядом:

— Ты еще не разучился читать?

Драко скривился, но про себя поблагодарил Гарри за подколку и попытку вернуть разговор в нормальное русло. Ну, насколько это возможно.

Гарри так и заснул, прямо на кушетке. Голова опрокинулась на жесткую деревянную спинку. Драко прикончил свой бренди – уже третий, но кто считает? – и поставил бокал на стол. Если оставить Поттера тут, то утром у него шея отвалится. Эх, надо бы отнести его наверх, но лестница высоченная, и нет гарантии, что, когда они доберутся до спальни, Драко удержится, не разденет Гарри и не трахнет как следует.

Драко вздохнул и встал. Он снял с Поттера очки, стащил с колен тяжелую книгу и принес подушку, валявшуюся на стуле неподалеку. Потом приподнял Гарри за плечи и просунул подушку ему под голову, тот даже не пошевелился. Избранный спал, как младенец. Иногда, чтобы его разбудить, Драко приходилось стучать кастрюлями. Он встал, критически осмотрел свою работу и добавил покрывало.

Повинуясь порыву, он нагнулся и тронул губы Гарри своими. Тот, кажется, тихо вздохнул, но, возможно, Драко принял желаемое за действительное. Он поправил пальцами волосы, падавшие на лоб Поттера, но быстро отдернул руку, понимая, что никакого алкоголя не хватит, чтобы утопить бушующего в нем сегодня зверя.  
Впрочем, можно попробовать его усыпить. Драко забежал на второй этаж за рубашкой, взял мантию и вышел в бурю.


	3. Chapter 3

Гарри разбудил скрип парадной двери. Он немного удивился, проснувшись на кушетке, но быстро забыл об этом и поднялся, бросив короткий взгляд на часы над камином. Близилась полночь. На цыпочках Гарри добрался до двери и призвал палочку со второго этажа. Как только она влетела ему в руку, он двинулся дальше по коридору. Мгновением позже стало ясно, что незваный гость особо не скрывается, особенно когда он наткнулся в холле на столик и с грохотом опрокинул на мраморный пол керамическую вазу.

Гарри поспешил на место происшествия и нашел там Малфоя, сидящего на корточках и шикающего над осколками. Он издавал настолько нелепые звуки, что Гарри пару секунд просто моргал, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

— Малфой?

Серебряная голова поднялась, и лицо Малфоя расколола широкая ухмылка. Он встал и покачнулся, повеселив Гарри. Драко промок насквозь. С кончиков волос и краев мантии капало.

— Гарри Поттер, — сказал Драко не своим голосом, хотя Гарри так и не понял, что в нем не так. Малфой шагнул вперед и вцепился Гарри в рубашку. Тот округлил глаза: Драко окутывал запах спиртного. — Ну надо же, Гарри Поттер!

— Малфой, ты надрался! — Гарри стиснул его плечи, сомневаясь. Драко уже дурачил его, да и «Малфои никогда не пьянеют».

— Ты всегда умел замечать очевидное, Поттер. Двадцать баллов Гриффиндору! — Драко воздел палец. Если он все-таки не пьян, ему хорошо удается этот спектакль. Опуская руку, он крепко обхватил Гарри за шею и притянул еще ближе. Гарри почувствовал, как промокает одежда.

— Поттер, знаешь, а ты ведь разрушил мою жизнь, — заговорщически прошептал Драко. Гарри в голову ударили алкогольные пары. Интересно, куда Драко ходил? И когда? Малфой продолжил: — Я бы тебя Круциатусом… но как представлю, как ты извиваешься на земле… — Драко застонал и спрятал лицо в волосах Гарри. Губы прижались к местечку прямо за правым ухом.

Гарри подавил знакомое желание. Он уже почти поверил, что Драко действительно напился и обнял его за мокрые плечи.

— Давай-ка поднимем тебя наверх, пока ты не облевал весь пол.

— Малфои не блюют, — у Драко, похоже, были другие планы. Он уткнулся носом в шею Гарри и плотно прижался к нему всем телом. Гарри поморщился от холода и сырости, впитавшейся в одежду.

— Да, а еще они не пьянеют, но сегодня ты, кажется, обошел это правило. Давай-ка для начала снимем с тебя мокрые вещи, — свободной рукой Гарри потянулся к застежке на мантии Драко.

— Боже, да. Давай, — повторил Малфой и вздохнул, когда мантия упала на пол влажным шлепком, — И с тебя тоже.

Гарри попытался его остановить — слишком поздно. Малфой схватил полы его рубашки и резко дернул. Пуговицы прыснули во все стороны и глухо застучали по стенам и полу. Обе руки Драко — ледяные! — скользнули по обнаженной груди.

Драко поймал губы Гарри поцелуем, но того больше интересовало, как забраться вверх по лестнице. Наверное, можно воспользоваться левитацией, но в таком состоянии Малфоя точно стошнит. Гарри разорвал поцелуй.

— Хватит. Тебе надо подняться наверх.

— Наверх, — повторил Драко и укусил его за шею. Его руки, теперь немного потеплевшие, гуляли по коже Гарри. Тот пытался не обращать внимания на нарастающее возбуждение. Малфой пробежал языком по ключице.

— Вкусно.

Гарри безжалостно затоптал внезапно вспыхнувшее дикое желание и оторвал Драко от себя.

— Помоги отвести тебя наверх! — серебряные глаза Малфоя ярко блестели, а губы изгибала шаловливая усмешка. — Если ты притворяешься — помоги мне бог! — я тебя прикончу.

Гарри удалось доставить Драко к подножию лестницы — непростая задача, учитывая, что Малфой так и не ослабил хватку — и преодолеть около дюжины ступенек, прежде чем Малфой споткнулся, опрокидывая их обоих. Гарри врезался бедром в деревянную ступеньку и зашипел от боли.

Драко, приземлившийся на него сверху, тут же засуетился.

— Хочешь поцелую, и все пройдет? — прошептал он и наклонился, чтобы осыпать живот Гарри горячим дождиком поцелуев. Гарри рассмеялся: это оказалось неожиданно щекотно.

— Нет! — отрезал он и, схватив Драко за волосы, оттащил от себя. Тот даже не поморщился.

— Хочешь поиграть, а, Гарри? — и Драко страстно поцеловал его. Поцелуй был из тех, от которых распухают губы, почти болезненный, но Гарри не умел сопротивляться поцелуям Драко, и этот не стал исключением. Прежде чем превратиться в беспомощную куклу Малфоя, Гарри собрал последние запасы сил и решительно оттолкнул Драко.

— Не здесь. Пошли в постель, — Как и надеялся Гарри, слова привлекли внимание. — В мягкую, удобную постель, — добавил он.

Малфой кивнул, и Гарри вздохнул с облегчением, когда они преодолели остаток ступенек. Он подтолкнул Драко к своей комнате, дальше по коридору у Малфоя была своя, но где гарантия, что они до нее доберутся? Драко разжал пальцы и позволил снять с себя мокрую рубашку. Гарри глубоко вздохнул и расстегнул на нем брюки, пытаясь не обращать внимания на руки, перебирающие волосы. Драко смотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век, губы слегка приоткрылись. От бледной кожи отражался свет единственной горящей свечи.

Гарри, и так уже возбужденный, стал теперь твердым, как камень. Руки тряслись, и он неуклюже расстегнул последние пуговицы, прежде чем осторожно спустить влажные брюки с бедер Драко.

Малфой покачнулся и почти упал, пытаясь вылезти из одежды, но оперся на голову Гарри. Когда тот встал, Малфой снова попытался его поцеловать, но Гарри увернулся от обжигающих губ и подтолкнул Драко к кровати, откидывая с нее одеяла.

— В постель, — приказал он. Драко послушно упал на кровать, но и Гарри утащил за собой.

— Драко, утром ты ничего не вспомнишь.

Он приподнялся, но Малфой крепче вцепился в его плечи.

— Просто останься со мной, — тихо попросил он. Гарри застонал. Он честно собирался спать в комнате Малфоя. Они никогда не оставались друг с другом на ночь, должно быть, боялись близости, которую нельзя оправдать сексом. — Пожалуйста.

Это слово сломало Гарри. Драко никогда не умолял. Гарри вздохнул и упал на кровать, накрывая их обоих одеялом. Драко тут же расслабился и, к счастью, начал засыпать. Гарри немного пошевелился, и рука вокруг него машинально напряглась.

— Не бросай меня, — пробормотал Драко, Гарри устроил голову у него на груди и прижался сбоку.

— Я никогда тебя не брошу, — прошептал он, зная, что это правда. Даже если Малфой уйдет, частичка Гарри навсегда останется с ним.

***

Драко разлепил глаза и тут же пожалел об этом: каждый лучик света стрелой впивался в мозг. Драко быстро зажмурился, но боль никуда не делась.

Он попытался рукой смахнуть кинжалы, которые кто-то определенно воткнул ему в череп, но не смог ей пошевелить. Драко застыл, пытаясь вернуться мыслями в болезненный туман вчерашних воспоминаний. Какого черта?

На плече устроилась голова, кто-то тихо сопел ему в грудь. Живот пересекала рука.

Драко вдруг вспомнил, как вылетел на улицу в бурю. Вспомнил трех полногрудых красоток, сначала накачавших его выпивкой, а потом — поцелуями. Вспомнил, как пытался забыть Поттера… Он что, переспал с одной из этих девок?

Нет… Драко смутно припоминал тупое разочарование, когда их губы оказались слишком мягкими, глаза — недостаточно выразительными… или зелеными. Он снова вышел в город.

Он рискнул повернуться и почувствовал успокаивающий запах волос Гарри. К нему пришли одновременно облегчение и тревога. Что случилось прошлой ночью? Он вроде припоминал, как Поттер посулами и угрозами тащил его по лестнице, а сам Драко только и хотел, что прижаться к нему изо всех сил.

«Я никогда тебя не брошу». Приснилось? Скорее всего, но почему Поттер сейчас здесь?

Драко долго не шевелился, прислушиваясь к мерному дыханию Гарри и наблюдая, как светлеет комната вокруг.

Он точно уловил момент, когда Гарри проснулся. Никаких очевидных изменений, просто крошечный сбой в дыхании, легкий поворот головы, щекотно скользнувшая по ключице прядка волос. И затем Поттер весь напрягся, будто кролик, попавший в капкан. Драко сжал зубы, но тут же сам себя отругал. На что он рассчитывал? На ласковые объятья и нежный утренний поцелуй? Лучше об этом не думать.

Поттер поднял голову, волосы снова скользнули по коже Драко, вызвав дрожь. Малфой не открывал глаз, пока Гарри устраивался поудобнее, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Драко собирался притвориться спящим, но по его ребрам внезапно нежно скользнула рука, остановившись на груди. По коже побежали мурашки.

— Ты не спишь.

— Нет, вообще-то, я, скорее всего, умер, — признал Драко. — Ты случайно ничего не втыкал мне в голову, пока я спал?

— Ты сам все сделал. Перед сном.

— Вот черт.

— Добро пожаловать в страну похмелья.

— От него есть лекарство?

— Откуда я знаю? Я никогда не напивался, — самодовольно ответил Гарри.

Малфой фыркнул, Гарри пошевелился на его груди.

— Ну конечно. Как я мог подумать! Мальчик, который воздерживался.

— Не неси ерунду, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Я выпил море спиртного. Просто не доводил себя до… твоего вчерашнего состояния.

— Я не был пьян, — соврал Малфой.

— Ну, значит, ты чертовски хорошо притворялся!

— Тебе точно надо так кричать?

— Я даже тон не повысил.

— Каждое слово будто бьет меня дубинкой по голове.

— Давай я поищу какое-нибудь зелье или заклинание?

— Разве ты не хочешь посмотреть, как я мучаюсь?

— Нет, это не так весело, как я надеялся, — засмеялся Гарри.

Драко рискнул поднять взгляд: прямо перед ним блестели наивные зеленые глаза. Он застонал и снова зажмурился.

Снова открыл глаза он, только услышав хлопанье крыльев. Белая сова Гарри примостилась на спинке кровати в компании еще одной, маленькой и темной. Гарри тут же выскочил из кровати. Пока он отцеплял письмо от лапы темной совы, Малфой обвел взглядом его почти обнаженное тело.

Гарри развернул свиток и радостно улыбнулся Драко.

— У нас работа! И смотри: за окном прояснилось.

— Я так и подумал, когда меня начали пытать солнечные лучи.

Без Гарри у Драко больше не осталось причин валяться в постели и жалеть себя. Он спустил ноги на пол и сел. Голова сразу заболела в пять раз сильнее. Драко спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Что за работа? — пробормотал он, чтобы отвлечься от грохота в черепе.

— От Луны Лавгуд. Помнишь ее? Мы должны проводить в Хогвартс ее и нового учителя. Раз плюнуть, да?

Драко смутно припоминал Лавгуд.

— А что за учитель?

— Тут не написано, но они хотят выехать сегодня. Шторм и так их задержал.  
— Отлично. Отправляемся, как только мою голову перестанет жевать гиппогриф.


	4. Chapter 4

Они встретились на окраине Лондона — там же, где встретились они с Драко перед первым приключением, хотя никто из них об этом не упомянул.

Луна сильно изменилась, но куда удивительней оказалась личность ее спутницы.

— Привет, Гарри! — Луна радостно накинулась на него с объятьями. Она стала высокой и изящной, светлые волосы спускались до талии и местами перемежались странными лиловыми прядями. Маггловское влияние, наверное, но ей удивительно шло.

Вместе с ней летела Чжоу Чанг.

Гарри вытаращился на нее, а она спокойно встретила взгляд. В школе она была симпатичной, а сейчас стала просто сногсшибательной: на голову ниже Гарри, все такая же изящная, но теперь ее тело округлилось в местах, привлекающих мужские взгляды.

— Привет, Гарри.

— Привет, Чжоу.

— Значит, теперь якшаешься с Малфоем? — резковато спросила она. Гарри бросил взгляд на Драко, который белой тенью маячил позади. Гарри покраснел, потому что «якшаешься» даже отчасти не описывало их непростые отношения. Секунду спустя он осознал, что снова смотрит на Малфоя, обводит глазами слишком узкие брюки и белую рубашку, облегающую каждый изгиб.

Усилием воли Гарри снова взглянул на Чжоу и неубедительно улыбнулся.

— Значит, да.

— Что вам надо в Хогвартсе? — Драко умудрился совместить в нескольких словах грубость и снисходительность. Гарри заметил, как ощетинилась Чжоу. Они с Малфоем столкнулись взглядами, и Гарри застонал про себя, надеясь, что это не одна из тех поездок, где ему всю дорогу приходится кого-то разнимать. Малфой сотворил маленький блокнот.

— Это нужно нам для учета.

— Я исследую призраков Хогвартса для статьи, — живо ответила Луна. Она поспешила к Драко и заглянула ему через плечо. — Я же помощник редактора в Придире.

— Призраков Хогвартса? — переспросил Гарри. — Они же настоящие.

Луна сощурила голубые глаза.

— О чем это ты?

Гарри неловко откашлялся, но не стал уточнять, что обычно в Придире печатали, мягко говоря, надуманные истории. Луна фыркнула.

— А Чжоу будет вести полеты. Мадам Хуч взяла отпуск, чтобы позаботиться о больной матери. Кстати, у тебя красивый почерк.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно ответил Драко и спрятал блокнот и перо. Потом сотворил солнечные очки — Гарри очень жалел, что познакомил его с этим маггловским аксессуаром. В них Драко выглядел так умопомрачительно, что у Гарри всегда замирало сердце. Этот раз — не исключение. Луна шумно вздохнула, когда Малфой надел очки, и Гарри на секунду захотелось оттащить ее подальше.

— Отправляемся? — предложил Драко.

Они оседлали метлы и оттолкнулись от земли. Малфой возглавлял группу, и Луна догнала его, чтобы лететь рядом. Гарри оказался наедине с Чжоу Чанг. Ее длинные черные волосы развевались на ветру.

— Ты… хорошо выглядишь, — нарушил он долгое молчание.

— Ты тоже, — он был не уверен, что ответить, и смирился с тем, что рядом с ней всегда будет вести себя, как косноязычный придурок.

— Где Гермиона Грейнджер? — наконец спросила Чжоу.

— Гермиона? Она вышла замуж за Рона Уизли, они живут в Оттери Сент-Кэчпоул.

Темные глаза Чжоу пораженно расширились.

— Она вышла за Рона? Но я всегда думала…

Гарри рассмеялся:

— Ты думала, мы с Гермионой?..

— Ну, вы везде ходили вместе.

— Втроем. Вообще-то, я собирался жениться на Джинни Уизли, но… — он замолчал, не желая снова ударяться в мрачные воспоминания. Джинни погибла, чтобы спасти его — именно этот толчок привел к падению Вольдеморта и тому, что Гарри лишился магии. Магии, которую ему помог вернуть Драко. Он бросил взгляд на Малфоя, чей черный плащ колыхался на ветру, контрастируя с платиновыми волосами. Луна засмеялась и коснулась руки Драко. Гарри сам удивился, какой силы злость его пронзила.

— Джинни Уизли? — спросила Чжоу, и он со вздохом вернулся мыслями к разговору. Раньше он постоянно думал о Джинни, но сейчас из головы не шли серые глаза и серебряные волосы. Гарри будто предал ее.

— Она умерла, — просто ответил он.

Чжоу коснулась его руки — странное отражение Луны и Драко.

— Прости. Я не знала.

— Итак, — сказал Гарри, чтобы сменить тему, — уроки полетов?

Она кивнула:

— Я играла за Татшиллских Торнадо после Хогвартса, но родители все волновались, что я покалечусь. Флитвик написал, что им нужна замена — и вот я здесь.

— А Луна?

— Мне неловко за то, как мы обращались с ней в школе, — призналась Чжоу. — Она… веселая. Раньше я этого не ценила. Она писала одну очень странную статью о каких-то существах, вселяющихся в бладжеры. Полная чушь, конечно, но с тех пор я поддерживаю с ней связь.

Гарри почувствовал легкий пинок от постоянного спутника — вины. Он почти не общался ни с кем после войны. Рон и Гермиона знали, что он вернул магию и работал сопровождающим (Гермиона смеялась до истерики), но ему не хватило смелости рассказать о Драко Малфое. Эта новость подождет до личной встречи. Он покраснел, зная, что одно упоминание о Малфое — и Гермиона почует тонну неозвученной информации, которую Гарри никогда не собирался им сообщать.

Эти беспорядочные мысли вызвали воспоминания о руках и губах Драко, и…

— А ты часто витаешь в облаках, — заметила Чжоу. Гарри ужаснулся ее восприимчивости и надеялся только, что лицо не приобрело нелепый красный оттенок.

— Я много времени провел в одиночестве. Привык.

Малфой внезапно остановился, и все последовали его примеру. Гарри спрыгнул с метлы и подошел к нему, глазами спрашивая, в чем дело. Слишком рано для опасностей. Первые сложности обычно возникали на неприятном участке около Нортгемптона, где метлы внезапно переворачивались вверх ногами или выстреливали ввысь.

— Что-то изменилось, — серьезно сказал Малфой.

Гарри окинул взглядом безмятежные луга. Все вроде как обычно, но он привык безоговорочно верить инстинктам Драко. Иногда они были просто сверхъестественными.

Малфой так долго невозмутимо всматривался в полуденный воздух, что навел на мысли о мраморной статуе. В солнечных очках. Девушки нетерпеливо переминались на месте. Гарри подошел к ним.

— В чем дело? — спросила Чжоу.

— Не знаю. Обычно здесь безопасно, но что-то изменилось. Возможно, принесло штормом.

Малфой наконец повернулся к ним.

— Не могу понять, что это, но, кажется, знаю, где оно.

— Значит, мы с ним сразимся, — тут же оживился Гарри. Он слишком давно не побеждал никаких чудовищ.

Он почувствовал, как Драко закатил глаза.

— Ты такой гриффиндорец!

Гарри нахмурился:

— Предлагаешь обойти?

— Нет, ты прав. Надо от него избавиться, — Малфой ухмыльнулся. — Мне просто нравится указывать на твои недостатки.

— Быть гриффиндорцем — не недостаток.

— Сказал гриффиндорец.

Гарри в отчаянии взъерошил волосы и шутливо толкнул Малфоя.

— Да пошли уже, черт с тобой.

— Гриффиндорский придурок.  
— Слизеринская сволочь.


	5. Chapter 5

Теперь они стали осторожней, летели низко и медленно. Малфой летел во главе, за ним — девушки, а Гарри замыкал процессию. Все держали палочки наготове, и Гарри был несказанно счастлив, что в случае неприятностей ни Чжоу, ни Луна не будут визжать и прятаться.

Нападение застало их врасплох. Секунду назад Драко спокойно летел вперед, а в следующую — уже исчез. Гарри моргнул и молнией метнулся мимо Чжоу.

— Куда он делся? — заорал он. Не успела Чжоу ответить, как земля бросилась вверх и толкнула Гарри в небо с такой силой, что затрещали кости. Он развернулся, борясь с головокружением, и одной рукой успел вцепиться в метлу. Падая, он пытался сориентироваться в пространстве и не обращать внимания на боль.

Гарри снова оседлал метлу и осмотрел землю в поисках Чжоу и Луны, но они уже парили рядом.

— Гарри, — крикнула Чжоу. — Ты цел?

— Что это было? — он лихорадочно обыскивал взглядом землю и небо, ища хоть какой-то след Драко.

— Не знаю, земля просто поднялась и ударила тебя. Мы с Луной полетели вслед.

Земля поднялась? Что это может быть?

И где Малфой?

— Оставайтесь здесь!

Гарри бросился туда, где исчез Драко, и в него тут же дождем полетели огромные валуны. От большинства он увернулся, но один зацепил бедро — то самое, что Гарри ушиб накануне на лестнице — а другой ударил в грудь, чуть не отправив Гаррии в сальто, но он удержался и увернулся от следующего камня, летящего в голову.

Гарри начал бросать вниз заклинания — как земля вообще может нападать? — хотя и не знал, чем пользоваться. Ничего не работало.

Когда он приблизился, перед ним встала огромная плотная стена, гремящая и стучащая камнями.

И Гарри вдруг понял. Земной элементаль. Но где же Драко? Это он разбирался в том, как сражаться со всеми этими уродами… Господи, он, должно быть, под землей, иначе Гарри уже нашел бы его! А ведь времени почти не осталось!

Гарри постарался разложить по полочкам все, что знал об элементалях. Обычно их сначала надо призвать — с этим, разумеется, справился Вольдеморт или один из Пожирателей. Скорее всего, элементаль освободился после смерти хозяина, так что избавиться от него будет сложно.

Времени на хитрости не хватало. Гарри выполнил бочку и едва увернулся от валуна, которого хватило бы, чтобы домой Гарри везли по кусочкам. Он запаниковал и бросился прямо на чудовище.

Сгусток энергии распылил элементаля, но Гарри знал, что тот скоро восстановится. Надо вытащить его из родной стихии. Краем глаза Гарри заметил, что его догнали Чжоу и Луна. Интересно, есть вообще женщины способные подчиняться приказам?

— Чжоу, когда он вернется, поднимите его так высоко, как только сможете!

Она кивнула.

Втроем они парили, едва оторвавшись от земли, настороженно выискивая какое-нибудь движение. Внезапно земля под ними взорвалась, и заклинание Чжоу подняло в воздух здоровую кучу камней и грязи. Луна тоже помогала, но на это явно уходили все их силы.

Создание снова начало швыряться в них камнями, но Гарри собрал всю свою силу и бросил в элементаля. Тот взорвался.

— Не дайте ему упасть! — Гарри продолжил накладывать на чудовище заклинания, разбивая в пыль самые мелкие камни. Луна угадала его намерения и помогла, вызвав сильный ветер, рассеявший песок во все стороны.

Когда элементаль полностью рассыпался, Гарри повернулся и поспешил туда, где в последний раз видел Драко, молясь успеть вовремя. Не слезая с метлы — кажется, он сломал ногу — он собрал все оставшиеся силы и извлек на поверхность огромный кусок земли, поднял в воздух и оставил висеть. Ком начал разваливаться на куски, и Гарри ускорил процесс, потряхивая землей, будто просеивая ее сквозь гигантское сито.

К его несказанному облегчению вскоре показались серебряные волосы Драко. Гарри переключил заклинание на Малфоя и освободил его неподвижное тело, позволяя камням и почве упасть. Он бережно опустил Драко на землю и спрыгнул с метлы, сморщившись, когда понял, что левая ступня хоть и не сломана, но точно опухла. На правую ногу он вообще старался не наступать, но каждое движение отдавалось в сломанной кости, и все тело прошивала адская боль.

Гарри отмахнулся от боли и плюхнулся рядом с Драко. Он обеими руками обхватил его шею, надеясь найти пульс — он был, но слабый и неровный. Если Драко и дышал, то не заметно.

Гарри обхватил его сзади за шею и нагнулся, в отчаянии накрыв его рот своим — в который уже раз? Он выдохнул Драко в рот. Три раза, четыре. Пять.

Драко закашлялся. Гарри переполнило дикое веселье, и он подарил Малфою последний полувдох-полупоцелуй. Драко слабо поднял руку и коснулся его волос.

Гарри отстранился, с облегчением глядя, как открываются серые глаза.

— Этот урод сломал мои очки, — прохрипел Драко.

— Я куплю тебе новые, — со смехом пообещал Гарри.

— Что ты сделал? — спросила Чжоу. Они с Луной стояли неподалеку, наблюдая за его ухищрениями.

— Искусственное дыхание. Это маггловское средство, им можно спасти жизнь. Отлично работает на захлебнувшихся, хотя магглы обычно и не захлебываются грязью.

— Где моя палочка?

Гарри призвал палочку из места ее временного захоронения и отдал Малфою, который тут же сел и начал прихорашиваться. Гарри против воли улыбнулся и осторожно осмотрел собственные ранения.

— Гарри! У тебя нога сломана! — воскликнула Чжоу.

— Так вот откуда эта безумная боль, — сухо сказал Гарри. Драко тут же оторвался от прически и окинул его взволнованным взглядом. В испачканных платиновых волосах запутались веточки — какое оскорбление! Гарри на секунду прикрыл глаза, малейшее движение вызывало волну тошноты, мерцающая чернота облизывала закоулки сознания. Он почувствовал, как Драко обнял его за плечи, укладывая на землю.

— Я сам вылечусь, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Не сможешь, если сначала вырубишься, — отрезал Драко.

— Зануда.

— Имбецил.

— Давайте, я попробую, — сказала Чжоу. Одну штанину джинсов разорвали. — Подержи его, мне надо вправить кость.

Гарри обхватили знакомые и надежные руки, и он приготовился. Он вцепился в Драко и вжался головой ему в грудь.

Чжоу шевельнула кость, и вся сила воли ушла на то, чтобы не закричать. Драко что-то успокаивающе бормотал, но Гарри не мог разобрать ни слова.

Секундой позже голень охватил жар и покалывающая боль срастающихся костей и плоти. Когда все закончилось, он выдохнул с облегчением. Руки Драко опустились, он встал.

— Вот и повеселились, — беспечно объявил он. — Элементаль?

Гарри кивнул и нагнулся вперед, чтобы починить джинсы. Распоротая ткань снова срослась, пусть и не слишком красиво.

— Если мне и дальше придется покупать столько одежды, я разорюсь, — заметил он и весело взглянул на Драко. В серебряных глазах мелькнула теплая искорка, и Малфой заклинанием привел светлые волосы в идеальный порядок.

— В этот раз я ни при чем, — сказал он. Гарри усмехнулся и встал. Левая ступня едва держала его вес, но с ней можно разобраться позже. Сейчас он слишком устал.

— Мы развеяли элементаля, но он еще вернется, — сказал Гарри.

Малфой кивнул:

— Разберемся с ним окончательно на обратной дороге, теперь мы знаем, с чем имеем дело. А пока давайте двигаться.

Они без приключений летели до самых сумерек, когда Драко приземлился на участке, где они обычно останавливались. Гарри вытащил палатку, которой они обычно пользовались, путешествуя с клиентами. Пока он собирал дрова, Малфой ее поставил. Без костра можно бы и обойтись, но обычно они его разжигали, чтобы сойти за обычных маггловских туристов. Чжоу решила составить Гарри компанию. Обычно он бы обрадовался, но сегодня предпочел бы одиночество. Гарри не выспался из-за полуночного возвращения Малфоя и последующей сладкой пытки совместным сном.

— Ты хромаешь, — заметила Чжоу.

— Просто ушиб, — заклинанием он добавил небольшую ветку в кучу, которую левитировал за собой. Еще у него был выдающийся синяк на груди, и поменьше — на бедре, но они скорее раздражали, чем причиняли настоящую боль.

— Давай вылечу, — предложила она.

— Это пустяк.

— Если бы это был пустяк, ты бы не хромал. Теперь сядь и покажи ногу.

Гарри скривился:

— Ты стала ужасно много командовать.

— А ты все такой же упрямый.

Годы общения с Гермионой научили Гарри не спорить с женщинами, когда у них так загораются глаза, так что он глубоко вздохнул и присел на ближайший камень.

Чжоу осторожно стянула черный ботинок — непростая задача, учитывая, что нога, распухнув, заполнила собой все доступное пространство — и стащила носок. Пальцы легко коснулись багровеющей раны, и Гарри с отрешенным раздражением заметил, что ничего не чувствует от ее прикосновений. Удивительно! Перед ним стоит на коленях красивая женщина, а ему хочется только, чтобы она быстрее закончила. Он что, совсем свихнулся?

Интересно, что бы он почувствовал, если бы его осматривал Малфой? Гарри представил, как длинные бледные пальцы скользят по месту ушиба, и реакция не заставила себя ждать. Он вспыхнул и скрепя сердце признал, что без всяких сомнений одержим Драко.

И именно этот момент выбрал вышеупомянутый слизеринец, чтобы появиться поблизости. Бледные брови резко взлетели, когда он заметил позу Чжоу и румянец Гарри. Выражение лица Драко могло посоперничать в холодности с ледником, и Гарри застонал.

— Простите, что помешал, — протянул Малфой, даже не прикидываясь искренним.

— Я просто лечу его ногу, — отрезала Чжоу.

— А что с ней?

— Возможно, перелом. Она сильно опухла.

Драко смерил Гарри спокойным взглядом.

— Слишком благороден, чтобы об этом упомянуть, да, Поттер? — спросил он совершенно безразличным тоном, но Гарри знал его достаточно, чтобы разгадать бурю эмоций, скрывающуюся за словами. Малфой был в ярости. — Что ж, продолжайте.

Он развернулся на каблуках и унесся прочь. Гарри пораженно смотрел вслед.

— Продолжайте? — передразнила Чжоу. — Вот ублюдок! Как ты его терпишь?

— Он не так уж плох, — тихо сказал Гарри, вдруг вспомнив одну жаркую летнюю ночь три или четыре недели назад. Они с Малфоем возвращались с задания и разбили лагерь прямо под сияющим звездным небом. Слишком усталые, чтобы разговаривать — даже чтобы двигаться — они просто лежали в траве бок о бок, касаясь плечами, и изучали развернувшееся над ними полотно созвездий.

Гарри указал на яркую дорожку звезд.

— Это ты. Дракон. Каково это — иметь собственное созвездие?

— Подобающе.

Гарри рассмеялся, а Драко добавил:

— Надо и тебе найти.

— По-моему, все уже названы. Да и не слишком романтично звучит: «созвездие Гарри».

Драко показал на небо:

— Вон там. Это ты. Лев, гриффиндорский лев.

Гарри был странно доволен. Драко приподнялся и нежно поцеловал Гарри в губы.

— Спокойной ночи, Поттер.

— Спокойной ночи, Малфой.

Гарри вздохнул и выбрался из воспоминаний. Он почти не почувствовал действий Чжоу, но теперь смог пошевелить пальцами.

— Я ему не особо нравлюсь, — заметила Чжоу.

— Ему никто особо не нравится. Где ты училась целительству?

— На войне.

Гарри кивнул и обулся.

— Пора возвращаться.  
— Ну конечно, мы же не хотим расстроить лорда Малфоя.


	6. Chapter 6

Драко бросился назад к лагерю, проклиная себя. Побежал за Поттером, как ревнивый придурок, надеясь помешать ему… сделать что? Драко затормозил перед невинно выглядящей палаткой и провел рукой по платиновым волосам. Надо сдаться и бросить мечты о невозможном. Если Поттер хочет быть с Чжоу Чанг, Драко тут бессилен.

Он нагнулся и вошел в палатку, внутри оказавшуюся прелестной двухкомнатной квартирой. Луна взглянула на него с дивана.

— Что-то не так? — спросила она. Драко скривился.

— Ты о чем?

— Кажется, ты расстроен.

Драко замер. Вот черт, он, похоже, совсем свихнулся, если его чувства так легко прочитать.

— Ничего особенного. Я пойду на охоту. Поттер скоро вернется. Наверное, — ему удалось не допустить в голос горечь. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что удалось.

Он вышел из палатки и отправился в лес в поисках невинной жертвы.

***

Гарри сложил около палатки костер. Когда Малфой вернулся с парой куропаток, уже совсем стемнело. Драко слегка кивнул и зашел в палатку, чтобы приготовить ужин. Гарри к готовке не допускали с тех пор, как Малфой попробовал еду его приготовления. Драко же готовил, как дорогой шеф-повар — еще один из его бесконечных талантов. Чжоу осталась снаружи, Гарри хотелось побыть в одиночестве, но он с горем пополам поддерживал беседу о квиддиче. Чжоу рассказала несколько баек о Татшиллских Торнадо и в конце концов его рассмешила.

Луна выглянула из палатки, чтобы позвать их к столу. Оказывается, Драко уже отправился спать. Гарри занервничал, гадая, что расстроило Малфоя, и долго ли тот собирается дуться. Они с девушками поели и убрали со стола. Чжоу и Луна ушли в гостевую спальню, а Гарри — в хозяйскую. Драко уже спал. Ну, или притворялся.

Гарри подумал было его разбудить, но это могло плохо закончиться. Драко либо наорет на него, либо просто вырубит заклинанием, а то и хуже. Гарри не хотелось рисковать, он вздохнул, разделся и забрался в собственную кровать, где провел несколько изнурительных бессонных часов, прислушиваясь к дыханию Малфоя.

***

На утро после почти бессонной ночи, Драко поднялся рано. Тихо оделся и задержался перед уходом. Гарри вытянулся на кровати, запутавшись ногами в одеяле. Голая спина равномерно поднималась и опускалась. Драко вздохнул и вышел из комнаты. Он приготовил скромный завтрак и поел в одиночестве, надеясь сбежать прежде, чем остальные проснутся. Гарри поймал его уже в дверях. Он был взъерошен и без рубашки, и Драко едва не сжал кулаки, чтобы удержаться от прикосновений.

Зеленые глаза сверкнули.

— И долго ты будешь от меня бегать?

«Пока ты не попросишь прощения и не пообещаешь никогда меня не бросать», — горько усмехнулся Драко, но вслух сказал:

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Гарри протянул руку, и Драко, который никогда раньше не убегал от проблем, всерьез подумал о том, чтобы смыться, но инициативу забрали из его рук.

— Доброе утро, — в комнату, стягивая длинные черные волосы в конский хвост, зашла Чжоу Чанг. Она была соблазнительна, как спелый персик. Гарри опустил руку, и Драко выбежал из палатки, будто за ним гнались адские гончие.

***

Гарри проследил за Малфоем, все больше раздражаясь.

— С бешеным оборотнем — и то приятней общаться, — заметила Чжоу.

— По большей части, — согласился Гарри, стараясь не вспоминать десятки раз, когда дела обстояли как раз наоборот. Когда они выполнят эту работу, он свяжет Малфоя и будет пытать, пока не получит честных ответов. От одной мысли об этом у Гарри немного закружилась голова, так что он поспешно схватил тарелку и нагрузил ее сосисками, картофелем, яйцами и тостами. Луна вскоре присоединилась, и они быстро поели, пока Малфой не решил свернуть палатку, оставив их внутри.

Как и ожидалось, когда они закончили, Драко уже полностью собрался и нетерпеливо ждал снаружи. Солнце спряталось, и их приветствовала легкая морось.

Луна заметила Драко и радостно заключила его в объятья, звонко чмокнув в губы. Малфой обменялся с Гарри полными удивления взглядами. Гарри недовольно нахмурился.

— Доброе утро, Драко! — жизнерадостно сказала Луна. — Спасибо за завтрак, ты потрясающе готовишь! — Она на мгновение прижалась к нему. — И ты такой теплый. И пахнешь хорошо. Можно я сегодня полечу с тобой?

Гарри безумно захотелось проклясть Луну, но Чжоу заговорила прежде, чем он успел отреагировать.

— Не дури, Луна!

Луна взглянула на нее, не отлепляясь от Драко.

— А что не так?

Малфой ухмыльнулся и приподнял бровь в фирменном выражении. Гарри заговорил было, но тут Драко положил руку Луне на талию и легонько похлопал. Все слова сгорели во внезапной вспышке ослепительного гнева. Луна смотрела на Гарри с любопытством. Он развернулся и начал машинально сворачивать палатку. Он едва видел, что делает, а в мыслях царил полный бардак. Слова Малфоя звенели в голове.

«Плоть — это плоть. Желание — это желание».

Очевидно, Малфой закончил развлекаться с Поттером и приготовился к новой игре. Внезапно захотелось, чтобы элементаль вернулся и спрятал его в гробнице из камня и глины. Гарри показалось, что он обречен.

Первым поцелуем Малфой спас ему душу, а теми, что последовали — вновь украл.

***

К счастью, Луна не стала настаивать на совместном полете. Как только Поттер начал складывать палатку, Луна похлопала Драко по щеке и взяла свою метлу. Он, прищурившись, проследил за Гарри. Кажется, того совсем не волновало, что Луна практически облапала Драко. Ну и что? Чего он ожидал? Что Поттер выдаст ревнивую тираду? Будет рвать на себе волосы? Ну, во всяком случае, не безразличного смирения.

Зато Чжоу Чанг слала ему ядовитые взгляды, как будто он запятнал Луну одним прикосновением. Драко не обращал на китаянку внимания — хоть что-то ему легко давалось. Он оседлал метлу, как только Поттер собрал все вещи и уставился на Драко безразличным зеленым взглядом.

Еще до полудня они достигли последнего препятствия на пути к Хогвартсу. В этой области нельзя было летать, так что пришлось пешком пересечь отрезок болотистой местности, населенной пикси, хлюпнявками и болотными насекомыми. Ничего особо опасного, но довольно неприятно. Драко куда сильнее раздражала сама грязь, нежели ее обитатели.

Он свалил все объяснения с Чжоу и Луной на Гарри, а сам спокойно расстегнул манжеты и немного поддернул рукава. Влажное прохладное утро перетекло во влажный и чертовски жаркий день.

Несколько поджаренных пикси и мертвых хлюпнявок спустя они остановилась ненадолго передохнуть на первом сухом клочке земли. Запыхавшись от ходьбы по колено в грязи девушки тут же упали на землю. Гарри устало опирался на метлу. Но Драко не хотелось останавливаться. Добраться бы до Хогвартса и поскорее избавиться от спутников.

— Я схожу на разведку, — сказал он и двинулся вперед, палочкой, как мачете, срезая мешающие ветки. Не успел он сделать и двадцати шагов, как кто-то схватил его за локоть. Он повернулся и предсказуемо встретился взглядом с мрачным Гарри. Драко попытался вырваться, но Поттер только вцепился крепче. Драко отступил на шаг, но вместо твердой суши, нога попала в яму и, шумно выдохнув, он завалился назад. Он врезался спиной в ствол дерева и нечаянно дернул Гарри на себя. Они столкнулись, и Драко пришлось отбросить метлу, чтобы не дать Гарри упасть в болото.

Ошарашенное лицо Поттера маячило прямо перед Драко, и он не посмел упустить такую возможность. Ни секунды не раздумывая, он захватил губы Гарри обжигающим властным поцелуем.

***

Как только Драко коснулся его губ, Гарри пропал. Он пошел за Малфоем в лес, чтобы поговорить и никак не ожидал упасть на него, хотя реакции Драко и не стоило удивляться. В капитуляции Гарри тоже не было ничего нового: он вцепился в Малфоя, как в спасительный трос, и жадно целовал, Драко отвечал тем же.

Гарри больше не думал — только чувствовал, пробовал на вкус, касался. Руки теребили рубашку Драко, и из горла вырвался низкий стон, когда Малфой оторвался от его губ и обжег шею горячим дыханием.

Драко задержался над распахнутой горловиной рубашки и откусил верхнюю пуговицу. Гарри пораженно расхохотался. Малфой выпрямился и снова поцеловал его. Пуговица лежала у него на языке, и Гарри слизнул ее, все еще посмеиваясь.

Они замерли, когда где-то неподалеку голос спросил:

— Гарри?

Чжоу. Малфой разорвал поцелуй и секунду смотрел на Гарри горящими серебряными глазами.

— Ненавижу эту женщину, — сказал он, подобрал метлу и исчез в кустах. Гарри проводил его взглядом и удивленно вынул изо рта пуговицу. Он ухмыльнулся и вместо того, чтобы вернуть ее на место, положил в карман.

Гарри испытывал странное удовлетворение. Пусть разговора и не получилось, но, по крайней мере, Малфой все еще его хочет.

— Гарри? Что ты тут делаешь? — спросила Чжоу, выбираясь из зарослей. — Нам не пора идти дальше?

— Мне… надо было поговорить с Малфоем, — Гарри хотел было вернуться в лагерь к Луне, но Чжоу не пустила. Он любопытно посмотрел на нее, выжидая.

— Гарри. Я должна кое-что сказать… В школе я была той еще дурой.

К чему это она? Честно говоря, ему не очень хотелось вспоминать дни, когда она изображала человекоподобный шланг.

— Мне очень нравился Седрик, но я слишком поздно поняла… что ты мне нравился больше.

Рука с груди скользнула на плечо, и Чжоу приблизилась.

— А сейчас нравишься еще больше, Гарри, — хрипло прошептала она и потянулась за поцелуем. К счастью, она закрыла глаза, иначе удивленно расширившиеся глаза Гарри неслабо ударили бы по ее достоинству. К его рту нежно прижались мягкие губы, и Гарри не мог не сравнивать этот поцелуй с горячим, требовательным поцелуем Драко всего минуту назад.

Чжоу прижалась еще теснее и приоткрыла губы, будто надеясь на взаимность, но Гарри как окаменел. Даже руки не поднимались ее обнять.

Чжоу обиженно отстранилась.

— Ты меня не хочешь, да?

— Ты здесь ни при чем, — прошептал он.  
Она развернулась и убежала, а Гарри остался, где стоял, смущенный и запутавшийся. Он только надеялся, что Чжоу не прохнычет всю оставшуюся дорогу.


	7. Chapter 7

Из забытья Гарри выдернул крик.

— Поттер! – орал Малфой. Гарри повернулся и рванул через кустарник, шлепая по лужам. Он выдернул палочку из кармана и остановился, засомневавшись, куда бежать, пока Драко снова не окликнул его.

Гарри бежал вперед, пока не выскочил на странную просеку. Малфой стоял по бедра в воде в открытой заводи, обрамленной зелеными водорослями. Его окружали уродливые серые создания ростом чуть ниже человека, вооруженные грубыми дубинками, ржавыми железными кинжалами и копьями с острыми костяными наконечниками.

Троих Драко успел уложить, что объясняло, почему все остальные предусмотрительно не приближались. Прямо на глазах у Гарри одно существо метнуло копье Драко в голову. Молния из палочки Гарри сломала древко пополам прямо в полете, обломки плюхнулись в воду.

Малфой рассмеялся.

— Я знал, что от тебя будет толк.

— А я-то думал, что ты хотел похвастаться тем, как круто смотришься в мокрой одежде.

— Сейчас не время меня соблазнять, Поттер.

— Ты же знаешь, что рядом с тобой я не могу себя контролировать, — Гарри говорил шутливо, но слова были чистой правдой. – Кто они?

Дюжина странных созданий разбилась на маленькие группки. Трое посеменили к Гарри. Один попытался подкрасться к Драко сзади, зайдя в воду, но Малфой обернулся и ударил в него молнией, отправив назад на сушу.

— Бабайки.

— Они существуют? Я думал, ими просто детей пугают.

Из-за деревьев вышло еще несколько существ.

— А тебе страшно, Поттер?

— Нет, но смотреть противно.

Существа отличались потрясающим уродством: серо-зеленая кожа, покрытая огромными бородавками, уши, как у Добби, только с кисточками на концах, рты усажены неровными острыми зубами, тела приземистые, а конечности костлявые и рябые. Они носили рваную одежду, подвязанную лианами и истрепанными веревками. На шее у одного болтался маггловский галстук, а на другом висела почти неузнаваемая рубашка в цветочек. Гарри передернуло: похоже, одежду они сняли с жертв-магглов.

— Я тебя защищу, — сказал Драко, когда Гарри спрыгнул в воду, чтобы увернуться от группы приближающихся бабаек. Двое швырнули копья, один – костяную дубинку, но с копьями справился Малфой, а дубинку Гарри отбросил прямо в голову хозяина.

Холодная вода поднялась до бедер, Гарри зашипел. Он пробрался сквозь прибрежные водоросли и встал спиной к Драко.

— Почему они не нападают?

— Не любят воду, — ответил Малфой, прижавшись к нему спиной. Гарри на секунду коснулся его головы своей и хмыкнул.

— Они ненавидят воду и живут в болоте?

— Изначально – нет. Они жили в горах до… ну, ты понял.

— До Вольдеморта, да.

Один бабайка зарычал, захрюкал и начал что-то показывать остальным. Малфой ударил заклинанием так, что тот влетел спиной в дерево и больше не шевелился.

— Кто еще хочет покомандовать? – крикнул Драко и сказал Гарри: — Оглушающие на них не работают.

— А что работает?

— Авада Кедавра.

— Не буду я их убивать!

— Бога ради, Поттер, твои гриффиндорские убеждения когда-нибудь нас прикончат.

— Но не сегодня.

— Скорее всего. Это же просто бабайки, — для наглядной демонстрации Драко поднял палочку и ухмыльнулся: — Смотри.

Он пробормотал заклинание, и один из бабаек вдруг взбесился и ударил дубинкой ближайшего товарища. Побитый уродец взвыл от боли и полоснул нападавшего зазубренным костяным ножом. Несколько секунд спустя в грязи бултыхалось уже несколько созданий. Малфой восторженно рассмеялся:

— Они так легко поддаются Империусу.

Гарри нахмурился:

— Это ужасно.

— А я ужасный человек, Поттер. Ты вроде в курсе.

— Это неправда.

В них полетел огромный камень, но Гарри легко отбросил его в сторону.

— Как можно избавиться от них, не заставляя убивать друг друга?

— А что плохого в том, чтобы они убивали друг друга? Не отвечай, чертов гриффиндорский альтруист. Вообще-то, я просто жду нашего диверсанта.

— Диверсанта?

— А вот и она, — легкомысленно ответил Драко, когда до них донесся голос Чжоу. Бабайки замерли и восторженно захрюкали, будто возможность заполучить на обед нежную женскую плоть разожгла их аппетит.

— Ты используешь Чжоу, как наживку?!

— Разумеется. Не волнуйся, твоя подружка не слабачка. Я бы даже сказал…

— Она мне не подружка.

Бабайки всей толпой устремились на голос Чжоу, в чащу. Малфой начал снимать их по одному, направляясь к берегу.

— Сзади они уязвимей, — объяснил он.

— Ты тоже! – крикнул Гарри, когда в спину Драко полетело копье отбившегося от толпы бабайки, и тут же сбил его с курса.

— Я полагаюсь на тебя, — просто ответил Малфой. Гарри выяснил, что легче всего избавиться от уродцев можно, бросая их во что-нибудь твердое, или огревая по голове – зато у них был иммунитет к сонным, оглушающим и обездвиживающим заклинаниям. Он не спрашивал, какими заклятьями пользовался Малфой, потому что боялся, что их действие длилось куда дольше.

Гарри услышал крик Чжоу: очевидно, бабайки до нее добрались. Малфой выкарабкался из воды и бросился в лес, Гарри следовал за ним по пятам. Подбежав к девушкам, они увидели, как трое бабаек вертятся в воздухе, поднятые туда Луной. Еще один неподвижно лежал у ног Чжоу, а двое других угрожающе к ней приближаются.

В первого ударил зеленый свет из палочки Драко, второго отбросило в ближайшее дерево заклинанием Гарри. Луна отпустила своих, и они шмякнулись о землю. Двое так и не встали, а третий с трудом поднялся и унесся прочь. Гарри с Малфоем осторожно осмотрелись с палочками наготове, но все невредимые бабайки, похоже, предпочли отступить.

Гарри обхватил Чжоу за плечи.

— Ты в порядке? – спросил он. Она кивнула и с облегчением обняла его. Странно, учитывая, что он ей отказал. Гарри успокаивающе похлопал ее по спине и встретился с озадаченным взглядом Луны.

— Давайте убираться, пока они не вернулись, — буркнул Драко. Гарри удивленно на него посмотрел, но он уже шел к лагерю.

***

Они быстро собрали метлы и сумки и отправились в путь. Малфой так несся вперед, что вскоре Чжоу стала громко возмущаться, не прекращая, впрочем, перелезать через гниющие стволы и шлепать по грязи.

— Нам обязательно так бежать? – прошипела она, когда Драко в четвертый раз исчез из виду. Гарри знал, что скоро он вернется, окинет их неодобрительным взглядом и поторопит.

— Он просто хочет добраться до места до того, как стемнеет, — объяснил Гарри.

— Почему ты всегда его защищаешь?

Гарри смерил ее злым взглядом.

— Ладно, черт с тобой, оставайтесь здесь и отдыхайте. Я с ним поговорю.

И не дожидаясь ответа, он пошел вперед и быстро наткнулся на возвращающегося Малфоя.

— Не можешь заставить свою подружку и эту полоумную поторопиться? – тихо спросил Драко.

— В последний раз повторяю: она не моя подружка, и даже идиоту понятно, что ты гонишь, как ненормальный. Куда ты спешишь?

Малфой похлопал Гарри по щекам, как милого ребенка или домашнее животное.

— Я просто хочу добраться до Хогвартса, Поттер.

— Почему?

Драко наклонился к нему и пробормотал в самое ухо:

— Ты же знаешь, почему.

Но Гарри был сыт по горло малфоевскими перепадами настроения. Он с силой оттолкнул Драко.

— Малфой, перестать обращаться со мной, как с игрушкой!

— Если не ошибаюсь, тебе нравилось быть моей игрушкой, Поттер, — глаза Драко опасно заблестели.

— Значит, ошибаешься! – крикнул Гарри. – Кажется, я хочу… — Слова не складывались. – Я заслуживаю лучшего.

Черты Малфоя сковала ледяная маска. Гарри тут же понял, что сплоховал.

— Ты прав, — сказал Драко с необъяснимой окончательностью. – Ты заслуживаешь кого-то намного лучше меня, — с этим словами он развернулся и скрылся из виду, скользнув в тень, как пантера. Гарри выругался и врезал кулаком по ближайшему дереву.

— Я же не это имел в виду, тупой ты слизеринский сукин сын!  
Но Драко уже исчез. Гарри в очередной раз поклялся связать блондинистого ублюдка, как только они доберутся до Хогвартса.


	8. Chapter 8

Гарри хотел присоединиться к девушкам, но притормозил, услышав, как Луна что-то выговаривает Чжоу:

— …тратить время на Гарри.

— О чем это ты, мисс Липну-к-Драко-Малфою-Теснее-Чем-Квиддичная-Форма?

Гарри почти вышел на полянку, особенно, когда в голове прозвучал ехидный малфоевский голосок: «А подслушивать нехорошо», но любопытство победило. Луна рассмеялась.

— А, ты об этом. Я просто надеялась, что Гарри приревнует.

На этих словах мозг Гарри будто отключился, с Чжоу, похоже, случилось примерно то же самое.

— Что? Приревновать? Тебя? Или Драко? Что за бред!

— Никакого бреда. Ты разве не видишь, как они влюблены? Я просто хотела их подтолкнуть. Потому что они, видимо, не собираются это признавать.

Гарри показалось, что он задыхается.

— Влюблены? В кого?

— Друг в друга! — раздраженно воскликнула Луна. — Право слово, ты же не слепая. Ты что, не заметила, как у Гарри глаза затуманиваются всякий раз, когда он заговаривает о Малфое? А как Драко постоянно следит за Гарри? Ты бы видела его, когда вы вчера ушли в лес! Он кружил по лагерю, как тигр в клетке. Так мило! Он так любит Гарри, что смотреть больно. Я просто хотела, чтобы Гарри почувствовал себя на его месте. Потому что он, кажется, не знает.

Колени ослабели. Ответа Чжоу он не услышал, потому что развернулся и побежал в лес в поисках Малфоя.

***

Слишком поздно. Драко исчез. Гарри минут двадцать рыскал по лесу, прежде чем осознал, что Малфой и правда ушел. Подавив раздражение и растущее отчаяние, он забрал девушек и продолжил путь в Хогвартс.

Чжоу пристально рассматривала его всю дорогу, но не спросила, куда делся Малфой. Скорее всего, слишком много сил у нее уходило на то, чтобы обдумать новости, которые сообщила Луна. Даже Гарри это давалось с трудом, а ведь это он влюблен в Драко Малфоя.

Гарри оставил девушек у главных ворот школы и отправил Хагриду сообщение с Патронусом, чтобы тот открыл ворота. Не хотелось даже задерживаться и здороваться с ним.

Луна обняла его.

— Вы поругались?

— Вроде того.

— Все наладится, — уверенно сказала она.

— Надеюсь. Спасибо, Луна.

Чжоу холодно пожала ему руку и окинула его оценивающим взглядом.

— Удачи, Поттер. Кажется, тебе она потребуется.

Он оттолкнулся от земли, взмыл в воздух и отправился в Лондон. Чжоу, конечно, была права.

***

Первым делом Гарри зашел домой, вопреки всему надеясь, что Малфой ждет его на софе в кабинете или мерит шагами комнату Гарри. Но дом на Гриммо Плейс, 12 был пуст. И даже думать не хотелось, как пусто в нем станет, если Драко вообще не вернется. Что-то хрустнуло под подошвой, когда он пересекал холл. Он наклонился и подобрал одинокую пуговицу. Она холодно блеснула в руке, Гарри захотелось плакать. Но вместо этого, он вышел из дома и отправился в квартиру Драко, на другой конец города.

Квартира была красивой и холодной. Вся мебель белого цвета. Повсюду изящные дорогие картины, скульптуры и другие детали интерьера, созданные для того, чтобы смотреть, но не трогать. Именно такой квартиры люди ждут от Малфоя. Еще одна маска. Гарри обошел стерильные комнаты и понял, почему Малфой никогда не проводил в ней свободное время. Квартира выглядела так же одиноко, как Гарри себя чувствовал. На дорогу до Лондона ушла целая ночь, хотя он и летел сломя голову, а теперь у него не было ни малейшей идеи, где искать Драко. Гарри упал на малфоевскую модную, но неудобную белую кровать и уснул.

Проснувшись с утра, он почувствовал себя лучше и сразу решил отправиться к Фреду и Джорджу Уизли. Если кто и знает, как найти пропавшего человека, то это близнецы.

«Уловки Умников Уизли» располагались все в том же доме в Косом переулке, хотя разрослись и заняли еще и соседний магазинчик. Фред (или Джордж) поднял глаза, когда вошел Гарри, перепрыгнул через прилавок и хлопнул его по спине.

— Гарри Поттер! Снизошел сегодня до нас, простых смертных?

На шум из кладовки выскочил второй близнец и точно так же хлопнул Гарри по другой лопатке.

— Гарри! Чему обязаны?

— Хочешь купить парочку Отвлекающих обманок или Ухоудлиннителей?

— Говорят, ты теперь работаешь в сопровождении.

— Нужна помощь с темными искусствами?

— Вообще-то, — перебил их Гарри, — мне нужно кое-кого найти.

— Человек, значит, пропал?

— Никогда не пробовали этим зарабатывать.

— Сейчас немногие пропадают.

— Не то что раньше.

— Мне надо найти Драко Малфоя.

Фред (почти наверняка Фред) сморщился.

— А правда, что вы вместе работаете? — поинтересовался Джордж.

— Да, но теперь он исчез, и мне надо его найти.

— И прикончить? — с надеждой спросил Фред.

— Вообще-то, я думал о пытках, — спокойно сказал Гарри.

Фред захлопал в ладоши.

— Так даже лучше!

— Тогда тебе нужны не мы, дружище. Топай в Лютный переулок и спроси его бывших прихлебателей, — сказал Джордж. Фред кивнул:

— Крэбба и Гойла. Они завладели «Борджин и Беркс» после того, как Борджин пропал во время войны.

— Но магазин так и не переименовали — наверное, не могут свои имена написать.

— Если кто и знает, где искать Малфоя — это они.

Гарри немного побродил по магазину, стараясь не показывать нетерпения, но в конце концов сбежал и почти бегом направился в Лютный переулок.

«Борджин и Беркс» ничуть не изменился с гарриного нечаянного визита много лет назад, разве что все в нем казалось меньше. Гарри помнил, как прятался и следил за маленьким Драко, пытающимся развести нетерпеливого отца на подарки. Тогда он и подумать не мог, что из ненавистного мальчишки вырастет мужчина, без которого он не представляет свою жизнь.

Когда Гарри вошел в магазин, у Крэбба, стоящего за прилавком, отвисла челюсть.

— Гарри Поттер?

Гарри не стал тратить время на светскую беседу, все равно бывшие подручные Малфоя вряд ли бы оценили его старания.

— Я ищу Драко Малфоя.

Гойл сидел, закинув ноги на прилавок и балансируя на задних ножках стула. Когда он сел ровно, стул с грохотом опустился на все четыре. Гойл встал и размял разросшиеся за прошедшие годы до нечеловеческих размеров мышцы.

— Его здесь нет.

— Придержи коней, Грег, — сказал Крэбб. — Мы ж теперь бизнесмены, не забыл? Мы не избиваем потенциальных клиентов.

— Клиентов, — повторил Гарри. — Ну ладно. Если скажете, где найти Малфоя, я куплю что-нибудь неприлично дорогое.

Гойл с хрустом размял пальцы, но у Крэбба загорелись глаза.

— Насколько неприлично?

— Что у вас тут самое ценное?

Крэбб задумался, и Гарри просто видел, как тот в уме накидывает по несколько сотен галлеонов на каждую цену. Пускай.

— Ты же не сделаешь с Драко ничего плохого?

— Разумеется, нет. Мы просто поболтаем.

Закончилось все тем, что Гарри купил не просто неприличное, а вульгарное количество магического хлама. Он договорился, что покупки доставят на Гриммо Плейс, и надеялся только, что сможет от них избавиться до того, как вернется Люпин. Впрочем, это не самый значительный повод для беспокойства. Гойл сказал, что Малфоя можно найти в пабе в Челси. Кажется, врал, но других зацепок все равно не было. Гарри бросил на прилавок мешочек с галлеонами и вышел на улицу.

Не успел он отойти, как его кто-то позвал. Обернувшись, он увидел, что за ним бежит Винсент Крэбб.

— Эй, Поттер! — Гарри подождал, пока Крэбб его не догонит.

— Ты правда ничего ему не сделаешь?

— Правда. Вообще-то… теперь он мне вроде как нравится.

Крэбб засмеялся. Не тем злорадным смехом, который преследовал Гарри в коридорах Хогвартса. Смехом искренним и взрослым. Кто бы мог подумать, что из Винсента Крэбба вырастет человек?

— Ты его любишь, дружище. Это заметно. Все любят Драко, когда проберутся за его… ну, ты понимаешь, стены.

Гарри кривовато усмехнулся, удивленный проницательностью Крэбба.

— Да.

— Скорее всего, он в Малфой Мэноре.

— В Мэноре? Я думал, его разрушили.

— Так и есть. Поймешь, когда доберешься. Удачи, Поттер.  
Крэбб отсалютовал ему рукой и порысил назад в «Борджин и Беркс».


	9. Chapter 9

К счастью, до Уилтшира было рукой подать. Гарри точно не знал, где находится Малфой Мэнор, но нужные сведения нашлись в старых записях Ордена Феникса. Короткий визит на Гриммо Плейс, и Гарри снова взмыл в небо.

Он так сосредоточился на конечном пункте назначения, что прорвался через группку блудных дементоров, как сквозь стопку черных бумажных салфеток, и еще до полудня приземлился на ухоженном зеленом газоне перед частично восстановленным поместьем. Гарри сглотнул и вскарабкался по самодельным ступенькам к парадному крыльцу. Работа над внешними стенами была в самом разгаре, крышу, похоже, уже закончили, но облицовкой пока даже не пахло, а вместо колонн крыльцо поддерживали деревянные подпорки. Парадная дверь была распахнута настежь.

Гарри прислонил метлу к стене и вошел в дом. Внутри повсюду торчали обнаженные балки. Кажется, он оказался в огромном вестибюле, из которого вверх и вниз вели широкие лестницы. Справа виднелась какая-то большая комната — наверное, гостиная — работу над которой едва начали: полы были вскрыты, а на месте камина зияла дыра.

Гарри услышал стук из-за угла и направился туда. Он прошел по помещению, которое когда-нибудь станет коридором, и вошел в, как ни странно, почти законченную комнату. Стены казались готовыми, а огромное эркерное окно выглядывало на зеленый газон. Черный с серыми прожилками мрамор обрамлял камин, а пол почти полностью покрывала темная твердая древесина. Над ним-то Драко сейчас и работал, повернувшись к Гарри голой спиной. Он только что мастерски разрубил магией доску и отлевитировал ее на положенное место, затем призвал гвозди и вбил их в пол заклинанием, о существование которого Гарри даже не подозревал.

Пусть это и было куда проще маггловского способа, но постоянное движение все равно утомляло, и кожа Малфоя блестела от пота. Длинные серебряные волосы свободно падали на глаза. Гарри никогда не думал, что Драко так привлекателен. Он прислонился к косяку, залюбовавшись открывшимся видом.

Малфой, кажется, почувствовал его присутствие и, безжалостно уставившись на него, выпрямился.

— Поттер, — небрежно бросил он. — Ты не спешил.

— Ты знал, что я тебя найду?

— Разумеется. Наверное, приехал, чтобы сделать мне выговор? Поделиться своими узколобыми гриффиндорскими соображениями? Прочитать лекцию о том, что вся моя жизнь — заблуждение? Перечислить причины, по которым ты не хочешь меня больше видеть?

— Нет, не совсем, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Вообще-то, ты ни разу не угадал.

Драко сощурился, и Гарри удовлетворенно заметил, что смутил-таки наконец самоуверенного слизеринца, и с растущим нетерпением погладил палочку.

— Так зачем ты здесь? — спросил Драко.

Гарри кивнул:

— К этому мы еще вернемся. Для начала мне надо кое-что найти, — он развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Малфой, разумеется, с опаской последовал за ним. Гарри, казалось, беспорядочно бродил по дому и наконец остановился в просторной комнате с колоннами, ожидающими, что их чем-нибудь отделают — скорее всего, мрамором.

— Почти идеально, — пробормотал Гарри. — Что это за комната?

— Гостиная, — растерянно ответил Драко. Гарри повернулся и выкрикнул:

— Экспеллиармус!

Палочка вырвалась из рук Малфоя и пронеслась через незаконченную комнату. Не успел Драко шевельнуться, как из палочки Гарри выстрелили магические веревки, связавшие ему руки. Еще один резкий взмах — и веревки притянули Малфоя к ближайшей колонне и туго обернулись вокруг нее, поднимая его руки над головой.

— Поттер, какого черта ты делаешь?

Гарри не хотел получить в пах коленом, так что закрепил и ноги Драко, прежде чем наклониться к нему и довольно ухмыльнуться.

— Ты ведь знаешь наши гриффиндорские заморочки с обещаниями? Так вот, я пообещал себе, что свяжу тебя при первой же возможности. Разумеется, сначала тебя пришлось отыскать.

Драко немного подергался в путах, потом расслабился и изобразил скуку.

— Ну ладно. Ты меня связал. Теперь убирайся.

Гарри наклонился и поцеловал его в шею, прямо за правым ухом, царапнул кожу зубами в чувственной пытке и провел языком дорожку к уху, ощутив во рту резкий солоноватый привкус пота. Драко резко втянул воздух.

— Не могу. Я еще даже не начал.

Тесно прижавшись к Малфою, Гарри почувствовал, как тот содрогнулся от этих слов, и скользнул левой рукой по ребрам, очерчивая большим пальцем каждую выпуклость. В правой он все еще держал палочку, и бросать ее было еще не время.

Гарри положил руку Драко на грудь и проследовал по светлой дорожке волос вниз к животу, а затем — к поясу черных брюк.

Малфой прерывисто вздохнул и потянул за веревки, его плечи напряглись. Гарри медленно расстегнул ремень.

— Не надо, Поттер, — хрипло сказал Малфой.

— Ш-ш-ш, — губы проследовали за рукой, поцелуями рисуя свою дорожку, Гарри расстегнул брюки Драко, опустился на одно колено и уткнулся лицом в распахнутую ширинку, злорадно улыбнувшись, когда Драко ахнул и дернулся. Гарри на секунду отстранился и постучал по одному из ботинок Малфоя палочкой, про себя вознося хвалу магии. Ботинок исчез. Гарри проделал то же со вторым.

Потом он переключился на брюки, режущим заклятьем проделывая в них прореху, достаточную, чтобы дальше разорвать голыми руками. Драко из-под полуприкрытых век следил, как он раздирает на куски его брюки, пока они не перестали быть помехой. Гарри отступил, немного запыхавшись, и полюбовался на связанного пленника, теперь одетого лишь в шелковые черные боксеры.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — тихо спросил Драко.

Гарри скривил губы в сносной пародии на фирменную малфоевскую ухмылку, снова подошел к нему и коснулся губами другой стороны шеи.

— Просто развлекаюсь. Разве ты не так всегда говоришь? Ни к чему не обязывающее развлечение, да, Малфой?

Гарри запихнул палочку в задний карман и дотронулся до Драко уже обеими руками, медленно лаская ими грудь, живот, спину и ягодицы, жарко целуя во все возможные места кроме губ — это позже. Малфой задрожал, а его дыхание сбилось. Гарри скользнул рукой под его белье и обхватил напряженный член. Драко задергался в своих путах.

— Не надо, Гарри, — прошептал он.

Гарри погладил бархатистый орган большим пальцем и зажмурился. Если они встретятся взглядами, он не сможет продолжить.

— Не так весело, если ты не главный, а? — спросил он и приоткрыл глаза. Малфой покачал головой. Гарри так и не прекратил лениво ласкать его член и озорно хмыкнул: — Смирись.

— Значит, ты приехал, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной?

— Изначально, да. Но не только. Прошлый раз ты не дал мне договорить, — Гарри сжал член сильнее и уверенней задвигал рукой. Драко часто задышал и запрокинул голову назад. Платиновые волосы касались изящной шеи, ласкали бледные плечи. От этого зрелища у Гарри тоже перехватило дыхание.

— Ты все доходчиво объяснил, — выдохнул Драко. Гарри прижался ближе, едва удерживая стоны и толкаясь бедрами, чтобы Драко оценил его собственное возбуждение. Он провел раскрытыми губами по челюсти Малфоя, отчаянно желая поцеловать, но зная, что это разобьет последние остатки контроля.

— Нет, не объяснил. Ты однажды сказал, что плоть — это плоть, а желание — это желание, но ведь это не совсем верно, а? — Он уткнулся губами в ямочку на горле и игриво лизнул одну ключицу. — Видишь ли, это не объясняет, почему плоть мне нужна только твоя, а желаю я лишь тебя.

Гарри слегка отстранился и встретился взглядом с ошарашенными глазами Драко.

— Когда я сказал, что заслуживаю лучшего, я имел в виду «лучшего, чем свободные отношения». Мне нужно больше. И тебе тоже.

Он так и не перестал двигать рукой, поощренный почти неуловимой дрожью.

— Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью прямо сейчас, и еще раз — вечером, и завтра, и каждый оставшийся день моей долбаной жизни. Я хочу просыпаться в твоих руках, целовать твои совершенные губы и завладеть тобой так же безоговорочно, как ты завладел мной.

Он отпустил Драко и, на прощание скользнув руками по его груди, отошел назад.

— И раз уж я, как ты не устаешь напоминать, благородный гриффиндорец, а не беспринципный слизеринский ублюдок, я развяжу тебя и позволю сделать выбор. Либо ты принимаешь мои условия, либо я ухожу и больше не возвращаюсь.

Гарри вытащил из кармана палочку, уничтожил веревки, и настороженно проследил, как Драко медленно опускает руки и разминает мышцы. Серебряные глаза пылали яростью.

— Благородный гриффиндорец, мать твою! Да я в жизни никого беспринципней не видел! — Малфой оторвался от колонны и медленно обошел Гарри, которому вдруг показалось, что он выпустил на волю очень голодного и совершенно непредсказуемого дракона.

Драко остановился у него за спиной и по ней тут же побежали мурашки. Что если Луна ошиблась?

— Я вижу только одну проблему, Поттер, — сказал Драко, и Гарри ощутил горячее дыхание у себя на шее.

Заговорить удалось с трудом.

— Какую?

— На твоей рубашке слишком много долбаных пуговиц.

Малфой внезапно обхватил его со спины и яростно рванул ткань. Пуговицы фейерверком рассыпались по полу. Драко крепко прижался к Гарри сзади, властно провел руками по груди и прикоснулся губами к шее за ухом. Гарри уступил и откинул голову назад.

— Я принимаю твои условия, Поттер, — пробормотал Драко, внезапно подхватил Гарри на руки и вынес из комнаты.

— Куда мы идем?

— В спальню, — сказал Драко и зашагал по лестнице.

— Она уже готова?

— Разумеется. Не спать же мне на полу в собственном доме?

Гарри засмеялся:  
— Как я мог даже подумать о таком?


	10. Chapter 10

Спальня ничем не напоминала холодную белоснежную квартиру в Лондоне. Отделка из темного дерева, дорогие ткани — удобная роскошь. И кровать с балдахином — огромная, как выяснил Гарри, когда Драко бросил его на нее и растянулся сверху.

Долгожданный поцелуй принес чистый восторг. Реальность попыталась ускользнуть, но тут Малфой приподнялся на руках и посмотрел на Гарри сверху вниз.

— Мне понравилось то, что ты сделал с моими брюками. Твоя очередь, Поттер.

Малфой выхватил у Гарри палочку и несколько минут провел, неторопливо разрезая брюки на кусочки, соблазнительно воспроизводя действия самого Гарри. Но на джинсах Драко не остановился. Когда ниже пояса на Гарри не осталось ни клочка одежды, Малфой осмотрел его с озорной усмешкой и потянулся было выше, но Гарри обхватил его ногами и перекатился так, что Драко оказался снизу.

Гарри прижал его запястья к кровати и улыбнулся удивленному слизеринцу.

— Не сегодня. Моя очередь.

Он огладил руки Драко, исследовал гладкую грудь и плоский живот, потом переключился на бедра, снимая с него в процессе последний предмет туалета. Отмеряя путь поцелуями, он снова поднялся вверх по длинным ногам Драко и уткнулся носом в светлые завитки, прежде чем провести языком по всей длине каменно-твердого, но такого при этом нежного члена.

Драко резко втянул воздух, и Гарри рассмеялся, власть ударила ему в голову. Как же здорово заполучить гордого слизеринца в свое распоряжение! Он полностью взял член в рот и методично мстил за каждую мучительную, эйфорическую ласку — руками, губами и языком.

Неровные вздохи Малфоя сводили с ума. Гарри быстро просунул вниз влажную руку, приласкал твердые яички и опустился ниже. Драко дернулся. Гарри выпустил член изо рта и снова обхватил рукой, поднялся вверх, касаясь входа напряженной головкой.

— Гарри, подожди…

— Ш-ш-ш, расслабься, — прошептал Гарри ему в губы.

— Не шикай на меня. На Малфоев не шикают, — но Драко все же успокоился.

— Малфоям надо бы запомнить, когда лучше промолчать, — Гарри вошел в Драко осторожным толчком и восторженно застонал. Драко ахнул, Гарри втянул его в долгий поцелуй и начал двигаться. Драко метался по постели, вцепившись в простыни — только что не срывая их с кровати. Гарри двигался в одном ритме с рукой, ласкающей член Малфоя. Они с Драко кончили в одну и ту же секунду. Дрожь Малфоя отдалась и в его теле. Гарри упал на мокрую от пота грудь.

Долгое ленивое мгновение спустя Гарри нежно оторвался от Драко, лег рядом, и озорно улыбнувшись, заглянул в загадочные серые глаза.

— Мне понадобится время, чтобы привыкнуть к этому новому, решительному Поттеру, — серьезно сказал Драко. — Не то чтобы я жаловался.

К лицу снова прилила кровь, и Малфой погладил его по щеке.

— Снова краснеешь?

— Этого не должно было случиться, — задумчиво сказал Гарри. — Нас с тобой, в смысле.

— Да? А мне кажется, это было неизбежно, — ответил Драко. Гарри приподнял бровь:

— Почему?

— Ну, сам посуди: ты — Избранный и Спаситель Магического мира, а я почти идеален. Кто еще нас достоин?

Гарри не удержался от смеха.

— У тебя восхитительно извращенная логика.

— Ты знаешь, что я прав.

— Да, наверное.

— Гарри Поттер признал мою правоту? Это судьбоносный день.

— И что мы теперь будем делать? — спросил Гарри. Глаза Драко заблестели.

— Ну, мне приходит на ум пара-тройка занятий.

— Кроме этого, — сухо сказал Гарри.

— Я говорил о том, чтобы закончить библиотеку. Честное слово, Поттер, нельзя быть таким озабоченным, — Драко ухмыльнулся, увидев его выражение лица. — Но сначала можно принять ванну.

— Ну уж нет, в твоих ваннах можно готовить лобстеров. Я предпочитаю сохранить свою кожу в первозданном виде.

— Так и быть, я немного остужу воду, чтобы не поранить твою нежную кожу. А я-то думал, что все гриффиндорцы — храбрецы.

— Храбрость не включает в себя желание самоубиться кипятком.

В результате ванна заняла намного больше времени, чем задумывалось, а воду пришлось дважды подогревать. К тому моменту, когда они спустились в кухню, закутавшись в теплые халаты Драко, оба устали и проголодались.

— Еще одно преимущество маггловской жизни, — заметил Гарри, усаживаясь за маленький кухонный столик, и следя за Малфоем, скрывшимся в гигантской кладовой. — Доставка пиццы.

Драко пропустил его слова мимо ушей, как всегда, когда речь заходила о магглах, и все мечты о пицце испарились, когда он снова появился на кухне с блюдами обжаренных морских гребешков и феттуччине с крабами. Он творил чудеса на кухне.

— Мне надо кое-что тебе показать, — сказал Драко потом, смакуя свое бордо. — Хотя, скорее всего, я еще пожалею об этом.

— Звучит серьезно.

Драко вздохнул.

— Наверное, как только ты это узнаешь, я больше тебя не увижу, — он поднялся на ноги и жестом велел Гарри следовать за ним. Они вышли из кухни и вернулись в гостиную. Драко нашел в углу комнаты свою палочку, многозначительно взглянув на Гарри, который озадаченно качал головой. Из-за чего он может уйти от Драко? Теперь?

Малфой встал в центре комнаты и прочитал несколько заклинаний. От пола отделилась и отодвинулась в сторону, открывая проход вниз, большая секция.

— Не знаю, почему Орден не забрал все перед тем, как Министерство подожгло дом. Они знали об этом. А потом, наверное, решили, что все сгорело. Но помещение защищали несколько заклинаний и ничего не пострадало.

Гарри припомнил, как Артур Уизли обнаружил в Малфой Мэноре комнату, забитую темными артефактами. Орден мог так и не сообщить о них Министерству. Гарри вдруг захотелось, чтобы Малфой ничего ему не показывал. Пусть лучше он не знает никаких страшных секретов, если знание украдет едва обретенное счастье.

— Драко… подожди.

Малфой уже прошел половину ступенек.

— Ничего не поделаешь, Поттер. Иди сюда, — в комнате вспыхнул свет, и Гарри наступил на горло тревоге и спустился по лестнице. Когда он достиг самого низа и остановился рядом с Драко, тот обвел широким жестом огромную стену, целиком скрытую книжными корешками. Перед полками стоял массивный черный письменный стол, похороненный под ворохом пергамента и свитков в футлярах.

— Личная библиотека отца. Может, здесь ты разгадаешь свою любимую загадку с аппарацией. Возможно, отец даже писал что-нибудь о ней, я пока даже не смотрел.

В его чертах на секунду мелькнула боль, и Гарри понял, что Люпин был прав. Гарри скучал по родителям, которых никогда не знал. А Малфой — по людям, которые читали ему сказки на ночь, лечили разбитые коленки, подтыкали одеяло, отмечали с ним праздники и делили одну жизнь.

Его потеря и правда была тяжелее.

Гарри утешающе сжал Драко плечо и растерянно посмотрел на него.

— А почему из-за этого я должен тебя бросить?

— Шутишь? Как только ты сядешь за этот стол и начнешь читать, я больше не увижу тебя, пока не спущусь сам и не отнесу на руках в кровать.

Гарри облегченно усмехнулся.

— Вряд ли это станет для тебя проблемой, — игриво сказал он. Драко бросил на него косой взгляд.

— Вряд ли.

Гарри подошел было к столу, но Малфой уперся ему в грудь рукой.

— Ну, нет. Только не сегодня. Ты и так зевал весь мой потрясающий обед. Встанешь завтра с утра пораньше, и читай, пока глаза в кучку не сойдутся. Но сейчас ты отправляешься в постель.

Гарри вздохнул, зная, что Малфой прав. Он едва сомкнул глаза в лондонской квартире Драко, а в том, чтобы провести ночь наверху в удобной кровати и с Драко в объятьях, был определенный соблазн. Он развернулся, остановился у подножия лестницы и оглянулся через плечо.

— Идешь? — с надеждой спросил он.

Драко улыбнулся и выключил свет.

Они как раз поднимались по главной лестнице, когда в дом впорхнула сова. Драко небрежно захлопнул забытую дверь заклинанием, а Гарри отцепил он лапки птицы пергамент.

Драко пристально проследил, как от лица Гарри отхлынула кровь.

— Что такое?

— Книгам придется подождать, — Гарри передал письмо Драко. — Рону и Гермионе нужно сопровождение до Лондона.

Драко хмыкнул:

— Грейнджер нужно сопровождение? Чудо-ведьме Уизли под силу все то же, что и нам.

— Наверное, она просто хочет встретиться. Мы не виделись… вот черт, уже больше полугода! — Гарри охватило чувство вины. С тех пор, как он сошелся с Малфоем, он даже не вспоминал о друзьях.

— Ну, ради бога, езжай один. Мне не особо симпатичны твои прихлебатели, да и тебе не придется выдумывать… неловких объяснений.

Гарри скривился:

— Они не «прихлебатели», и мне все равно надо рано или поздно им рассказать.

— Почему?

— Я не держу секретов от друзей!  
Драко закатил глаза, пробормотал что-то про «тупых гриффиндорцев» и поднялся по лестнице. Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Интересно, его жизнь когда-нибудь станет скучной? Во всяком случае, точно не пока в ней есть Драко Малфой.

**Author's Note:**

> П.А.: Я хотела закончить на этом, но, похоже, дилогия превратилась в трилогию. Мне ужасно хотелось увидеть реакцию Рона и Гермионы на их отношения.


End file.
